Chatrunde/Zusammenfassungen/03.06.2016
*Moderation: Tobi D Luxe & ForestFairy *Zusammenfassung: AML Tony Wenn euch jemand fragt, ob ihr einen Moderator kennt - kann jeder mindestens 3 Personen aus dem öffentlichen nennen, die eine solche Position inne haben. Auch bei FANDOM gibt es Moderatoren, die im Chat auf die Einhaltung der Chatregeln achten, Diskussionen steuern oder die Sprechstunde leiten. Dass das Leiten einer Sprechstunde alles andere als einfach ist, wurde am 3. Juni 2016 erörtert. Trotzdem solltet ihr keine Angst davor zu haben es einmal zu versuchen, denn das Gute ist, dass wir hier alle "unter uns" sind, euch niemand den Kopf abreißen würde und es ist eine großartige Möglichkeit ist, auch etwas für euch privat zu lernen. Solltet ihr euch dazu entscheiden einmal eine Sprechstunde zu leiten, habt ihr immer eine Themenliste der Sprechstunde, an der ihr euch entlang hangeln könnt. Alle die noch etwas mehr erfahren möchte, wie man zum absoluten Moderatoren-Überflieger wird, entführe ich nun auf eine Reise, quer durch die Mythen und Geheimnisse der Moderation. Am Anfang, stand das Wort: M o d e r a t i o n. Es stammt aus dem Lateinischen, wo es "moderare" genannt wird und mit steuern, lenken und auch mäßigen übersetzt werden kann. Das ist eigentlich das ganze Geheimnis einer Moderation. Naja, fast... In den folgenden drei Abschnitten möchte ich euch erklären, welche Besonderheiten es gibt und wie ihr bestimmte Situationen meistern könnt: Dialog oder Disput Ein Moderator soll Gespräche steuern. Das klingt schlimmer als es ist, denn wenn sich jemand für ein Thema interessiert, hat er zu diesem Thema auch eine persönliche Meinung. Haben wir zwei Personen, gibt es schon zwei Meinungen, bei drei Personen sind es schon drei Meinungen, usw. Normalerweise laufen Gespräche auch sehr gesittet ab und die Leute tauschen sich, ohne fremde Hilfe von Außen aus. Bei hitzigen Diskussionen kann es unter Umständen auch persönlich oder gemein werden - Zeit einzugreifen! Die Aufgabe eines Moderators ist es nun diese Meinungen nicht zu bewerten, sondern gleichwertig zu behandeln. Versucht immer eine möglichst neutrale Position zu haben und euch nicht auf eine Seite festzulegen. Sollte es ein Thema sein, was euch auch persönlich anspricht/betrifft, müsst ihr aus der Rolle der Moderators, in die Rolle eines Benutzers wechseln, um dort eure persönliche Meinung zu äußern. Versucht aber dennoch immer fair allen anderen Teilnehmern gegenüber zu bleiben und fasst alle unterschiedlichen Ansichten zusammen, ohne euch dabei selbst auf eine der Seiten festzulegen. Egal ob ihr in einer Sprechstunde oder einer Diskussion als Moderator aktiv seid, jede Benutzer ist gleich viel Wert, egal welche Meinung er hat. Achtet darauf, dass die Grenzen und Regeln zum Chatten eingehalten werden und der Umgangston nicht abdriftet. Die richtige Richtung Jede Diskussion oder Sprechstunde verfolgt immer ein bestimmtes Thema, bzw. einen Grund der geklärt oder erörtert werden soll. Gerade ist in einer Sprechstunde ist es wichtig, dass der Moderator stets den roten Faden in der Hand behält und allen Teilnehmern klar macht, dass in dieser Zeit von anderen Gesprächen oder Themen abzusehen ist. Das steht auch alles in den Sprechstundenregeln, aber ab und zu müssen einige Leute daran erinnert werden. Während einer Sprechstunde seid ihr in der glücklichen Position, dass das Thema und eine Themenliste fest stehen, an der ihr euch entlang arbeiten könnt. Versucht nach jeder Fragestellung alle Benutzer zu berücksichtigen und fasst das gesagte zusammen. Findet sich niemand der etwas dazu sagen möchte, versucht mit einer anderen Formulierung nachzufragen und geht anschließend zum nächsten Punkt über. Dies kann gerade bei einer größeren Gruppe schwierig werden, denn nicht jeder wird etwas schreiben, wenn die eigene Antwort bereits von einer weiteren Person genannt wurde. Wie bei fast jedem Thema gibt es keine Ideallösung und man muss sich ausprobieren. Bleibt ruhig und versucht die Lage zu analysieren - manch einer tippt vielleicht sehr langsam, weshalb die Antworten lange auf sich warten lassen und Andere sind vielleicht abgelenkt oder schreiben nur themenunrelevante Kommentare. Es kann sehr schnell passieren, dass während einer Sprechstunde mehre Themen parallel besprochen werden, hier ist es wichtig einen klaren Weg zu wählen: Entweder ihr führt die Gruppe zurück zu ihrem roten Faden oder ihr lasst euch auf das neue Gesprächsthema ein. Auch in der Sprechstunde gab es genau zu diesem Punkt einen kleinen Disput. Während die eine Seite klar sagte, dass man bei einer Abschweifung von einem Thema immer wieder zum Ursprungsthema zurückkehren sollte, gab es auch eine zweite Seite die für einen Themenwechsel standen, falls das Gesprächsthema zu langweilig oder zu wenig Zuspruch finden sollte. Ihr seht also, auch in diesem Punkt wird man keine einheitliche Sprachregelung treffen können - also ihr seid frei, eure eigene Richtung als Moderator zu finden. Mahnen und Mäßigen Mahnen und Mäßigen, das klingt nicht nur böse, sondern soll es auch sein! In einer Sprechstunde oder einer Diskussion haben alle Leute das Recht ihre Meinung frei zu äußern. Dennoch kommt es -genau wie es uns unsere Mütter früher schon gelehrt haben- immer auf den passenden Ton an. Eure Aufgabe als Moderator ist es neben der Gesprächsführung und dem Zusammenfassen der Argumente, auch darauf zu achten, dass niemand in dem Gespräch zu Schaden kommt. Die grundlegenden Regeln für die eine kommunikatives Miteinander werden schon bei der Anmeldung akzeptiert. Es sollen keine beleidigenden oder gewaltverherrlichende Äußerungen/Hetzen gegen andere Mitglieder der Community stattfinden und man soll sich so benehmen, dass man niemand anderem Schaden zufügt. In einer Sprechstunde oder Diskussion kann es aber auch emotional werden. Denn wir sind alle mit ganz Herz bei der Sache, egal ob es darum geht, Artikel zu verfassen oder sich um ein Thema besonders stark zu kümmern. Das ist auch der Grund wieso jeder irgendwann fühlbar "den Kopf verliert", wenn seine Meinung, vielleicht nicht so ernst genommen wird, wie andere. Dann ist der Punkt erreicht, dass ihr als Moderator eure starken Oberarme auspacken müsst. Zeigt eurem Gegenüber wer gerade das Zepter, bzw. die "Ich darf jetzt reden!"-Karte in der Hand hält. Sollten Benutzer zu stark abgleiten oder gar Unfug treiben, dürft ihr sie gern ermahnen, dass sie auch aus dem Chat geworfen werden können, wenn sie ihr Benehmen nicht bessern, oder ihre Aussagen nicht zügeln. Selbst wenn ihr dazu nicht die notwendigen Rechte habt, werden immer genug Leute im Chat sein, die diese Funktion für euch anwenden. Moderatoren-Checkliste * höfliches Auftreten * allen Rednern eine Stimme geben * Respekt vor allen Meinungen haben * wertvolle Kernbotschaften wiederholen * Abschweifungen freundlich, aber bestimmt abwenden (Verwarnungen vor kicken) * Leute durch nachfragen zu einer Diskussion motivieren ----